Haunted
by TearsOfTheHeart
Summary: This is a piece based on a made up character named Darien who can see spirits. Some of them aren't too happy. They use her. Mulder and Scully are given the case. Mulder becomes close to the girl.


**Haunted**  
  
**An X-Files Fanfic  
  
By. Melissa Fleig**  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** All characters originally associated with The X-Files were created by Chris Carter. All others were created by me.  
  
**Chapter 1  
**  
**Chesterfield Apartments  
Cleveland, Ohio  
**  
"You don't have to go in..." Darien protested. Her heart warned her of the possible outcome of this night. A light breeze stirred, making the trees dance in place, their rustling like the sound of waves crashing upon the ocean. Her solemn hazel eyes scanned the outside of the tall brick building before her. A large sign reading Chesterfield Apartments was present, and in bad need of maintenance. A few windows were lit by a warm glow of light, the others as black as the very night surrounding Darien. She stood on the steps leading into the building, gazing at a man infront of her. His face was painted with distraught and worry. His hair was a mess and he appeared unshaven. He turned to face the young girl, his hand upon the door handle.  
  
"That is not for you to decide." The man said in a shaky tone, quickly pulling the door open with little effort and stepping inside. Darien followed suit, stepping into the air conditioned foyer right behind the him.  
  
"Rick...please listen to me. You cannot change the past. What has been done is done. What good is it to linger?" The girl asked, following him up three flights of stairs. Each floor was deathly quiet and still. The two arrived in a long corridor lined with different apartments. Each set of golden numbers reflecting in the dim lighting.  
  
Rick continued to stride down the hallway, paying no attention what so ever to the teenager. She followed with persistance, stopping at his side. They had arrived at an apartment, number 36 to be exact. Rick appeared to be shaking, his hollow eyes staring unblinkingly at the door ahead of him.  
  
"That's not true. No...not this time. This time is...different." His voice was full of worry. Darien sighed deeply, placing a hand upon his arm.  
  
"You should just move on, Rick. It's over. It's been...what a year now? Everything happens for a reason. It won't do you any good to stay around here and think of what might've been." The girl tried her best to comfort the man. Rick placed his hand on the door knob and gave it a shift turn. Darien heard the lock disengage from the inside as he swung the door open and stepped inside.  
  
"How in the world?" She whispered to herself. There was no way he could've unlocked the door from the outside.  
  
If one only knew of the certain possibilities in this world.  
  
Darien stood inside apartment 36, the place was very unfamiliar to her. She'd never before stepped foot here. The place was very laid back and contemporary. Her eyes caught sight of the small living room equipped with a couch, tv, and other nesessities. A kitchen branched off to the left and to her right was a small hallway that inturn branched off into other rooms. The room was lit by only one lamp and by the glow of the television. The curtains were drawn. Low mumbling voices could be heard coming from the tv. They were the only sounds present. At the sudden sound of the door opening, a startled blonde woman had gotten to her feet and was now facing the two. Her eyes were wide with surprise while her hand was busy squeezing the tv remote.  
  
"Wh-what in the hell is going on?" The woman said in a demanding tone, scared and ready to make a dash towards the telephone. Darien stood behind Rick as a sly smile curled itself upon his lips.  
  
"You know damn well why I'm here, Madison. You only brought this upon yourself. You're nothing but a greedy BITCH!" Rick said, his voice swelling with anger. He turned to Darien and placed his hands on her shoulders. A sudden rush of coldness spread throughout her body, chilling her to the bone.  
  
"This is it! My time for sweet sweet revenge." Darien gazed up into his hollow eyes, they were swimming in flame and anger. Her heart begin to beat against her chest. Before she could speak another word she felt the room begin to spin wildly around her. Darien's eyes fluttered shut and a wave of coldness washed over her body. It was numbing, like being doused by a huge bucket of ice water. Possibly colder. Moments later Darien thought she heard a terrified scream and then without warning everything went black.  
  
Very black. 


End file.
